mi dulce marinette, mi hermosa princesa (marichat)
by clouf7
Summary: dos corazones unidos por el destino, pero por la ironía de este mundo se dañan el uno al otro... marinette es rechazada igual que chat noir, dos corazones rotos se consuelan entre si mientras se descubren nuevos sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia empezó de un momento a otro en parís, la mayoría de sus ciudadanos buscaban refugio de la tormenta, todos ellos excepto los niños que disfrutaban y reían… y una chica de cabello azabache y ojos de un intenso azul zafiro, miraba a los niños jugar con el agua, una sonrisa triste se cruzó en su rostro…el mundo seguía mientras que el de ella se destruía , a pesar de que amaba la lluvia, ese día en particular, la deprimía , aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo en aquel momento en su declaración de amor

 _Flash back_

 **Marinette:** m-e gustas Adrián- tartamudeo- desde el día en que me ofreciste tu paraguas me di cuenta de que no eras superficial si no que eras amable, bondadoso, humilde… creo que incluso eres mejor que el gran héroe de parís- **dijo con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver su rostro por miedo-** así que p-podrías s-salir con migo después de la escuela?

 **Adrián:** l-lo siento Marinette, solo te veo como una buena amiga… además me gusta alguien mas

Aquellas palabras rompieron algo dentro de mí, dolió, como el jodido infierno que lo hizo pero no lo demostré, tuve que aclarar mi garganta y dar media vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas, para que no supiera que sus palabras me habían herido

 **Marinette:** si… entiendo… lamento haberte molestado **–dicho eso le dio una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo-** adiós adrián

 _Fin del flash back_

Sonrió de nuevo, cada vez que recordaba la escena le dolía más y más, llego a su hogar y subió las escaleras, sus padres no estaban y lo agradecía, podría llorar y deprimirse sin que le preguntaran el por qué … tiki salió de su bolso mirando apenada a su dueña

 **Tiki:** tranquila Marinette… todo saldrá bien ya verás- **dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras**

 **Marinette:** lo se tiki…- **miro su cuarto lleno de fotografías de adrián-** pero por que tiene que doler tanto?

Empezó a quitar las fotos de su lugar… cada vez que las veía le dolía, no pudiendo romperlas las guardo en un estante de su escritorio con la esperanza de alguna vez olvidarla… después de eso decidió dormir, así detendría por unos momentos el ardor en su pecho, no tuvo que esforzarse, sus ojos dolían de tanto llorar así que le fue fácil conciliar el sueño.

 _Al día siguiente_

Sonó la alarma pero la ignoro, no quería ir, no, no quería verlo… le dolería y lo sabia, no lo había olvidado, desgraciadamente y tenía el miedo de no hacerlo nunca, iba a volver a dormirse pero la voz de su madre la despertó

 **Sabrina:** Marinette ya despierta se te va a hacer tarde **\- se levantó como pudo y bajo-** el desayuno esta li… **\- se detuvo cuando vio el semblante de su hija-** estás bien?

 **Marinette:** si, solo que creo que estoy en… ya sabes **\- su madre la miro confusa-** en mis días…

Su mama la entendió y decidió no preguntar más, Marinette se sintió mal, pero al menos la mentira la ayudo a salir de ese posible interrogatorio y después del desayuno fue directo al colegio

 _Ya en el colegio_

Se encontró con su amiga alya, que de inmediato se preocupo

 **Alya:** oye… estas bien? – **preguntó preocupada**

Ella sabía que esto pasaría pero decidió no preocuparla ahora, luego le contaría pero no aquí… estaba segura de que si lo hacía aquí se derrumbaría

 **Marinette:** si… estoy bien **\- y le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo… alya no decidió preguntar más**

Después de esto entraron al aula de clase

La puerta se abrió, Marinette y alya caminaron hasta su asiento, todos lo notaron pero ninguno quería preguntar… lograron ver esa mirada de culpa por parte del rubio y una mirada triste por la siempre sonriente azabache

 _ **Narra adrián**_

Y allí estaba ella, vi la tristeza en sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los míos, había destruido un rayo de sol y ahora me sentía como una mierda, era un imbécil y lo tenía claro… pero que hacer cuando realmente estaba enamorado de My lady, las clases comenzaron y yo solo esperaba la hora del receso para poder disculparme

 **Nino:** amigo sabes por qué Marinette esta así? parece muy triste- **y ahora me se sentía peor**

 **Adrián:** si nino, si lo sé- **el moreno me miro interrogante, pero no le costó mucho atar los cabos**

Después de eso la campana sonó dejando salir a los estudiantes como una estampida, me metí en la multitud intentando alcanzar a Marinette, que caminaba muy rápido tratando de evitarme al parecer, cuando por fin la alcance la tome de la muñeca

 **Adrián:** Marinette espera - **ella se detuvo pero no me miro, su cuerpo tembló cuando la toque**

 **Marinette:** que quieres agreste **\- su tono era frio, nunca me llamaba por mi apellido, pero no me iba a arrepentir ahora**

 **Adrián:** solo quiero pedirte disculpas y pedirte que si podemos ser amigo **\- dije con pesar**

 **Marinette:** y si digo que no… qué harías? **\- esa pregunta me dejo en blanco, no sabía que decir, no esperaba esa respuesta-** está bien agreste, seremos amigos, pero no ahora solo aléjate de mi

Dicho eso se fue corriendo, un pañuelo se cayó de su bolsillo y lo recogí… Bueno al menos tenía un "tal vez" y no un rotundo "no", llegue a mi casa y plagg salió de mi bolsillo rogando como siempre por queso, luego de eso decidió hacer sus deberes, los termine cerca de las 10 pm

 **Plagg:** no te sientas así niño, le dijiste la verdad **\- dijo este al ver al rubio algo triste**

 **Adrián:** lo se plagg - **dijo melancólico-** pero realmente no quiero verla así

 **Plagg:** tranquilo… lo peor que puede pasar es que la akumaticen y tu tengas que luchar con ella

Y como si un balde de agua fría le cayera a adrián este lo miro abrumado… "¿y se realmente pasaba?", "¿y si tendría que pelear con ella?" eran los pensamientos del rubio

 **Adrián:** plagg las garras – **dijo luego de eso empezó a transformarse en chat noir**

El rubio salió directo a la casa de Marinette, si algo le pasaba a ella no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no tendría algún propósito para visitarla… no podía presentarse diciendo _"hola soy chat noir vengo a ver cómo estas después de que te rechace, y como se eso pues fácil yo soy adrián"_ , estaba claro que no sería así… luego recordó el pañuelo y una sonrisa Salió por sus labios.

Llego a casa de Marinette y a la distancia la vio en su cama, parecía estar sollozando… su corazón se encogió al saber que él era el causante de esto

Miro a sus alrededores y vio una mariposa de color purpura enfermizo… entro en pánico y sin pensarlo dos veces la aplasto, al parecer el akuma solo tiene un objetivo y si no eres tú la puedes destruir, preocupado aun por si venia otra decidió cuidarla el resto de la noche… se acercó y toco su ventana tres veces… una silueta se acercó y abrió la ventana

 **Marinette:** c-chat noir- **dijo sorprendida**

 **Chat noir:** hola _My princess_

 **Hola chicos, espero que le guste este historia, soy Nuevo con este tema así que porfa denle una oportunidad y voten y comenten, si no queda claro este es un** _ **MARICHAT**_ **y algo de ladynoir, son las parejas que más me gustan de esta serie.**

 **Miraculous ladybug no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**


	2. capitulo 2

Chat: hola princes- dijo una voz juguetona, ella solo rueda los ojos, iba a decir algo molesto pero recordó que no era ladybug

Mari: que hace el gran héroe de parís en mi alcoba- dijo con exageración

Sonreíste, ella creyó q te lo creíste, pero no… sonreíste por q a pesar de estar rota, a pesar de q un akuma estuvo a punto de poseerla, ella sigue mostrando una actitud alegre… eso solo te hiere más, por q tu hace unas horas quitaste la sonrisa de su rostro

Chat: eres pésima actuando princes –dijiste en broma para no sentirte más mierda de lo q ya te sentías, ella vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez no se preocupa de ocultar su tristeza.

Mari: tan mala soy - tu asientes- y q es lo q sabes tú de actuación

Chat: soy todo un profesional princes… tanto fuera como dentro de la máscara- ella te mira confusa- no puedo contarte de mi vida personal pero digamos que mi única forma de ser libre de mis responsabilidades es siendo chatnoir

Ella parece compadecerte con la mirada, pero recuerdas tu misión

Chat: bueno dejemos de hablar de mi… que es lo q te tiene tan triste princes

Ella se tensa, no sabe que responder, no sabe si puede confiar en ti, no sabe cuál será tu reacción, pero decide arriesgarse, después de todo, chat no es un completo extraño, al menos no para ladybug

Mari: bueno… hay un chico en el colegio que me gusta -finges sorpresa- pero me rechazo

Ella agacha su mirada, pero tus instintos desarrollados te permiten escuchar un sollozo, te siente como la peor persona del mundo, no sabiendo como reconfortarla la abrazas, ella lo acepta por q tu abrazo es tan reconfortante y tan familiar q llega al punto de doler un poco

Chat: él es un idiota princes- otro aleteo este llegando diferentes a los demás, este venía con un propósito- es un idiota por no ver lo q eres

Tomas tu bastón sin q ella se dé cuenta, el akuma acaba de entrar necesitas distraerla para q no oiga el ruido, le das un beso en su frente al tiempo q aplastas el akuma, ella se aleja algo sonrojada

Mari: g-gato estúpido que estás haciendo- hace un puchero que te parece demasiado tierno, pero su tristeza la vuelve a aparecer- además yo solo soy una patosa que no sabe hacer nada

Chat: claro q no princes, no eres patosa, solo eres algo torpe… que por cierto es adorable- ella mira a otro lado sonrojada, el silencio se adueña de la habitación, la contemplas en silencio

Mari: que soy para ti chat- la pregunta te toma desprevenido- por q crees que adrián es un estúpido al rechazarme

Piensas en la mejor respuesta, ella te mira, por alguna razón está ansiosa por tu respuesta, un aleteo vuelve a interrumpir tus pensamientos, sabias q no tardaría debías responder rápidamente

Chat: eres un sol princesa- ella te mira sorprendida, te acercas quedando a centímetros, la miras a los ojos, hay confusión y sorpresa en ellos- te he visto martinete, tu solo traes luz al mundo de otros

Otro beso en la coronilla, pero ella parece aceptarlo esta vez, te abraza y oculta el rostro en tu pecho para q no veas la culpabilidad q tiene al rechazarte tantas veces

Mari: no soy tan bueno como crees chat- el no nota la culpa que arrastra cada palabra, el akuma va a llegar pronto

Chat: eres un sol princesa- vuelves a decir mientras te acercas a su rostro, el akuma está en la ventana- y lastimarte es un pecado

Le besas a centímetros de los labios, mientras vuelves a aplastar a akuma, ella se aparta totalmente sonrojada

Mari: g-gato estúpido- dice mientras te golpea levemente, va a decir algo mas pero tu anillo resuena- debes irte

Tú asientes mientras te acercas a la ventana, pero ella te toma de la manga

Mari: que querías decir con eso de q actúas incluso con la máscara- vas a responder pero vuelve a sonar tu miraculous

Chat: te lo diré mañana princes- diciendo esto la besas en la mano y te lanzas a las sombras de parís


	3. Chapter 3

La perspectiva del tiempo en el instituto puede variar de acuerdo a la persona o a la situación de esta, un claro ejemplo de esto son una chica de cabello azabache y un chico de cabello rubio

La primera el tiempo se le pasaba a una increíble velocidad pues estaba en un dilema, por una parte pensaba en las palabras de su compañero y en todos sus momentos juntos para ver si podía descubrir el significado de sus palabras, pero pensar tanto en su compañero la hacía sentir rara.

El inconveniente venia en lo que pasaba si dejaba de pensar en el, pues en frente suyo estaba otro de sus problema, si bien ella quería olvidarlo por el momento, el seguía estando delante suyo, lo cual la hacía recordar esos horribles momentos de ayer, por lo cual para distraerse prefería seguir pensando en chat, haciendo que el siclo se vuelva a repetir.

Lo admitiera o no esto era un muy buena forma de hacer volar el tiempo

Por otro lado el rubio era otra historia, el solo quería que la clase acabara para poder intentar hablar con marinette, jamás en su vida creyó que el tiempo pasaría tan lento, y esta se suponía que era su asignatura favorita

9:45 am

 _-Muy bien adrián solo faltan 15 min, no tienes por qué desesperarte_

9:46 am

 _-Maldición! por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento_

9:47 am

 _-Necesito una distracción!, si esto sigue así terminare golpeando mi frente con el asiento_

9:48 am

 _-Por qué de todos los momentos de mi vida no se me puede ocurrir nada en este momento_

9:49 am

 _-Mierda! Sigue sin ocurrírseme nada, donde esta la molestias de plagg cuando uno las necesita, eso me distraería un momento_

9:50 am

 _-Ya se! Voy a pensar en my lady! Como no se me ocurrió antes._

Dicho eso el rubio comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos que paso con su lady, pero su memoria estaba en su contra pues recordó su primer día de trabajo, el como en los ojos de ladybug había algo de inseguridad y tristeza al no haber hecho bien su trabajo la primera vez, esa tristeza le recordó los ojos de su compañera en el momento en el que la rechazo, si bien los de ella se veía una tristeza más intensa no pudo evitar que sus mente los compararan haciendo al rubio salir de su ensoñación.

Con la esperanza de que el tiempo hubiera pasado miro su reloj

9:55 am

Esta vez no pudo evitar golpear su frente contra el escritorio mientras suspiraba con desesperación y enojo, lo cual trajo la atención de su maestro, haciendo que se disculpe mientras su mejor amigo lo miraba raro

Plagg: oye niño por qué tan molesto- al parecer su momento de frustración lo había despertado- si mal no recuerdo llevas así toda la mañana

Pues claro ya que estuvo esperando el poder hablar con marinette y por eso casi no pudo dormir por lo que llego muy temprano al instituto, pero la suerte no está de su lado y ese día marinette llego tarde así que no pudo hablar con ella en la entrada, no obstante esperaba que lo hiciera ahora

Adrián: _ahora no plagg, además porque preguntas si tu sabes por qué estoy así_

Plagg _: no lo se chico tu parecías querer distraerte y yo solo te ayudaba- dijo y luego resoplo- avísame cuando estés de humor_

Adrián: _ya es muy tarde para esa ayuda así que mejor escóndete_

El kwai obedeció y se escondió mientras su dueño miraba al frente con un resoplido, pero noto que el profesor ya no estaba

Nino: _nos vamos amigo_

Adrián: _que, cuando se fueron todos_

Nino: _hace cono 5 min… no te diste cuenta?_

Y efectivamente se había distraído tanto que todos se fueron y con eso el objetivo de poder acercarse a la azabache, sabía que buscarla ahora sería inútil pues ella escaparía, y tampoco en como si pudiera hablar con ella cuando volviera pues se metería en problemas con los maestros

" _MALDITO SEAS PLAGG!"_ pensó adrián en sus adentros, a lo que nombrado estornudo

 _ **\- DESPUES DE CLASES-**_

Era perfecto, marinette se había devuelto por que se le olvido un libro (cabe aclarar que el escucho por coincidencia y no por estar detrás de ella escuchando sus conversaciones en secreto), y la limosina de el se tardaría un poco más en llegar por lo que podría toparse "casualmente" con ella

Plan que hubiera salido a la perfección si no fuera porque a lo lejos se escuchara una explosión y luego el clásico grito de mujer aterrada

Maldijo a el akuma, porque siempre venían en los peores momentos, tuvo la tentación de quedarse a esperar a marinette para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero luego pensó en su lady y en su responsabilidad con parís y suspiro

Cuando le dijeron que iba a ser un héroe nunca le dijeron que a veces podía ser bastante cansón, y con ese pensamiento decidió ir a un lugar a transformarse, si algo estaba seguro es que ese akuma pagaría caro por haberlo interrumpido en su brillante plan

 _ **-Ya en la plaza—**_

Ladybug estaba estudiando a su adversario, al parecer este tenía el poder de sacar cualquier objeto de su sombrero, supuso que el akuma debía estar allí.

Luego de rescatar a un ciudadano que estaba a punto de ser atado con una cadena que salió del sombrero, este le conto que el y sus amigos le arruinaron sus actos de magia frente de todos al mostrar el truco debajo de este acto

Luego de dejarlo a salvo volvió al tejado en donde lo estaba estudiando, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado

Chat: _Buenas tardes my lady-_ hablo cierto gato con picardía

Lady (ladybug): _Buenas tarde chatón-_ respondió extrañada de la leve molestia en la voz de el felino- _que te pasa_

Chat: _Un asunto sin importancia, pero saber que te preocupas por mi es suficiente para alegrar el día a este gato-_ \- respondió inclinándose para besar el dorso de su mano a lo que ella la aparto con delicadeza

Si bien era cierto que lo ponía feliz que ladybug descubriera tan rápido su estado de humor y se preocupara, la molestia de antes no se iba, por lo que para que ella no lo descubriera decidió hacer su clásica pose

Lady: _Seguro_ \- pregunto ella dudosa, ya no se tragaba los trucos como antes, estaba precavida por las palabras que su compañero le había dicho la noche anterior- _si tienes algún problema puedes…_

Chat: _No te preocupes_ \- le interrumpió- _deberíamos concretarnos en el akuma_

Si bien no quería sonar grosero vino la posibilidad en su cabeza de que marinette se hubiera quedado a refugiarse en el instituto y si terminaba rápido tal vez podría alcanzarla y su plan no estaría del todo arruinado

Ella lo miro raro y después simplemente asintió con la cabeza, después de un intercambio de palabras saltaron con sincronización al ataque

 _ **-después de la pelea-**_

Luego de su clásico choque de puños el decidió irse primero hasta que fue detenido por ella que lo sujetaba por la cola, él había estado actuando extraño, siempre creyó que su compañero era bueno peleando pero el día de hoy actuó diferente

Ellos nunca habían hablado sobre los planes, pero de alguna forma el siempre la ayudado a realizarlos, no obstante hoy fue diferente, el lucho como si tuviera prisa en terminar, pero eso no impedía que sus ataques fueran fuertes y sumamente precisos, tanto que ella no necesito usar su lucky charm sin para arreglar el desastre del akuma

El volteo al ver que lo detenían

Chat: _Que pasa ladybug -_ dijo apurado _\- es que tengo prisa y me tengo que ir_

Lady: _es que te noto raro chat… seguro que estas bien_

Chat: _Sí, por supuesto_

Pero esta vez lograste ver sus ojos, y algo te dijo que estaba triste… queriendo ayudarlo y sabiendo que no te lo revelaría en ese momento, decidiste proponer algo

Lady: _Qué tal si nos vemos esta noche… para patrullar_ -añadiste la última parte apurada pues el pensamiento de una cita quedo en tu mente haciéndote sonrojar

Chat: _o-ok… a la misma hora de siempre?_

Lady: _si_

Dicho esto cada uno se fue a su esconder para des-transformarse

 _ **-en casa de los agreste-**_

El rubio se tiro boca abajo con un suspiro de resignación, después de todo no logro encontrar a marinette y cuando pensaba entrar en el instituto para buscarla su limosina llego.

Lo bueno era que podría hablar esta noche con su lady, ¿de qué querrá hablar?

 _ **-pov Adrián-**_

Estaba en mis pensamientos sobre intentar descubrir que querría hablar my lady cuando una voz me molesto

Plagg: _se puede saber qué te pasa_

Adrián: _de que hablas?_

Plagg: _en la pelea contra el akuma_ \- miraste sin entender y el suspiro- _no peleaste como lo haces normalmente_

Adrián: _de verdad?_

Plagg: _si, normalmente tu esperas que ladybug este mas preparada, pero hoy fuiste tu solo contra el akuma, ni siquiera te respaldaste en tu compañera, prácticamente lo hiciste todo tu_

Meditaste en las palabras dichas por el kwai un momento antes de responder

Adrián: _si, pero tú sabes…_ \- no terminaste la oración

Plagg: _no, no se chico… que es lo que querías hacer con tanto apuro_

Adrián: _bueno… yo… quería encontrarme con marinette-_ por alguna razón decir esto te avergonzó un poco- _es que quiero quedar en buenos términos con ella_

Viste a tu kwai suspirar

Plagg: _chico no quiero sonar grosero pero… le rompiste el corazón ayer… no crees que debas darle algo de espacio_

El comentario te hizo sentir como que te callo un cubo de agua fría.

¿Enserio había actuado de una manera tan egoísta?, tu solo querías que todo fuera igual, y aunque te avergonzara querías que ella te diera más atención, eso estaba tan mal… si, lo estaba, por Dios le rompiste el corazón ayer! Como se supone que ella estaría contigo sin incomodarse o recordar lo que paso aquella vez

Sacudiste la cabeza al recordar como la rechazaste, odiabas esos recuerdos, porque en ellos no estaba su sonrisa, necesitabas concentrarte en algo mejor, algo que te hiciera feliz… y recordarse a tu lady, si… era mejor pensar en ella y no en los tristes ojos de tu compañera

Tenías que admitir que te emocionaba saber que te dirá esta vez, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que desarrollaste un rayo de esperanza, sabias que no pasaría, que tenías que destruirlo, pero era demasiado hermoso el rayo que no pude hacerlo

Decidiste hacer los deberes mientras llega la hora acordada para ir a patrullar

" _Tal vez hoy"_ pensaste _"tal vez hoy le diga"_

 _ **-fin del pov adrián-**_

 _ **-11 pm, momento de patrullar-**_

Llegaste puntual como siempre pero ella ya estaba allí, sonreíste inconscientemente al verla y con sigilo te posicionaste detrás de ella

Chat. _Buenas noches my lady_ \- te inclinaste cuando ella volteo hacia ti

Lady: _buenas noches chatón-_ ella te sonrió ante tu pose exagerada, luego se sumergieron en un extraño silencio

Chat: _y de que querías hablarme-_ era lo único que se ocurrió por la extraña atmosfera que había

Lady: _bueno… quería preguntarte si te pasa algo- el la miro confundido-_ es que en la batalla de hoy no actuaste como normalmente lo harías

Te tensaste en el momento, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en esto, no obstante no querías preocuparla o que pensara mal de ti al decirle la razón por la que actuaste asi

Chat: _de que hablas… yo actué como siempre lo haría, vencimos al akuma verdad_ \- mentirías si dijeras que no estabas nervioso

Lady: _si pero normalmente tu me esperarías, hoy tu combatiste solo al akuma y también…-_ mas no termino la oración

Chat: _también?_

" _Tu te quisiste ir de primero al terminar lo cual es lo que yo hago… acaso hay algo más importante que tu compañera?"_ obviamente no ibas a decir eso, pero el te miraba expectante a tu respuesta

Lady _: e-eso no importa ahora… en fin, me vas a decir que te pasa?_

Suspiraste, tal vez no era mala idea después de todo, solo le revelarías algo, eso no podría exponer tu identidad

Chat: _tengo problemas con una buena amiga_

En la cabeza de ladybug resonó la palabra "buena amiga", pero se deciso de esos pensamientos

Chat: _hice algo horrible y ella parece que no quiera hablarme, aunque mis amigos dicen que le de su espacio, pero realmente no puedo estar tranquilo… quiero a que todo sea como antes_

Lady: _has intentado disculparte_ **-** sospechaba de lo que podía ser pero no estaba segura

Chat: _lo hice pero creo que esto no se arregla con un simple "lo siento", además siento que ella intenta evitarme_

Lo último lo dijiste en un murmullo y bajaste tu cabeza, la cual fue levantada un poco por una mano, que paso a acariciar tu mejilla

Lady: _pues no se qué podría ser pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo te perdonara así que no te rindas ok_

No pudiste responder por que te quedaste enganchado viendo sus ojos, aquellos que siempre te parecieron muy hermosos desde siempre

Y recordaste todo los momentos con ella, su valentía y su amabilidad, aquello que hizo que te enamoraras de ella

La valentía de tu compañera para declarse ante ti te lleno de valor, si ella pudo hacerlo por que no tu, si te pusieran al lado de ella en este momento tu serias un cobarde, y los héroes no podían ser cobardes

Sin poder evitar que esas palabras salieran de tus labios tomaste la mano que tocaba tu rostro y sin levantar la voz pero sabiendo que era perfectamente oíble para ella dijiste:

Chat: _te amo mi lady_


End file.
